


A Collection of HoneyKetchup

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Stretch and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Stretch forgets something important.





	A Collection of HoneyKetchup

**Author's Note:**

> Requests OPEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch forgets something important.

Stretch grabbed his jacket off the couch and turned, "Heading to work, Sans, be back around lunchtime, alright?"

"okay." Came the muffled reply and Stretch tilted his head with a smile. Sans inner incisors were on full display as he held a pen between his teeth while he typed.

"How about I meet’cha at Grillby's?" Stretch thought that would be a nice treat for the impending weekend. And maybe… "Then we can hit up Muffet's and bring a cake or pie home."

That drew Sans' gaze, a sparkle of interest in his large sockets, and he got a very eager nod in answer.

Stretch chuckled and opened up the front door, "Alright, see you later."

"Stretch?"

He paused, looking back to see Sans eyeing him up and down. A grin peeked through the thoughtful expression when Stretch started to pose like a model on the runway. He looked sexy as hell in his designated 'construction' clothes and he knew it. Who didn't like a pair of shapeless, thick pants the color of dirty lemons and a grease and chemical stained white T-shirt?

"hmm… aren't you forgetting something?" Sans closed his laptop and put it aside as he hopped off the couch. Sans grin grew larger as he ambled over and Stretch took the time to look down at himself. Well… he had his ugly pants on… so…

"No?"

Sans finally got right in front of him and rocked back and forth on his heels, cheeky grin widening, "you sure?"

Stretch stared down at Sans and then felt a curl of warm satisfaction in his chest as he realized what Sans was hinting at, "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Sans pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached up. Adorable. Stretch leaned down and enveloped Sans in his arms, lifting him up. The surprised look on Sans' face is wiped away with a soft blush as Stretch leaned in to kiss him.

A minute of chaste kisses and nuzzling until the skeleton in his arms is a beacon of blue and Stretch leans back, admiring his work, “There. That gonna tide you over until I get home?”

Sans chuckled and brought up a closed hand to pat Stetch’s cheek, “that was _sweet_ of you, honey.” And then brought his hand down between them and opened his fingers to display a bumblebee shaped wallet, “i actually meant this, but thanks anyway.”

Stretch laughed, “And I was trying to be so smooth.”

“well,” Sans murmured, passing the wallet over, “you can always try that move again at Grillbz.”

“And get thrown out for PDA again? It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews inspire~ :3

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
